


Digimon: Avengers Assemble

by Zola9612



Series: Digimon: Avengers Assemble [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Cyber Sleuth, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Avengers with Digimon Partners, Avengers with digital powers, BAMF!Pepper, EDEN Syndrome, Eaters - Freeform, Fury's A+ Negligence, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Child Abuse, Younger!Bucky, Younger!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zola9612/pseuds/Zola9612
Summary: Tony Stark is the son of EDEN creator, Howard Stark. Bucky is a homeless teen who doesn’t remember anything besides his name. After being attacked together in EDEN, they develop powers of a digital nature. Rescued by the Black Widow, they find they aren’t the only ones who’ve developed digital powers. Can they and some new friends- both of the human variety and non-human variety- save more than one world?





	Digimon: Avengers Assemble

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel or Bandai. Any recognizable characters do not belong to me.
> 
> A/N: This is a crossover with Digimon: Cyber Sleuth. As I am not sure everyone is aware of the game, I am including a link to a playlist of the game walkthrough so you can hopefully understand more about this story. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-ec1vuqoUzb4RARPY7Do_R-k9AMRuBjc
> 
> Here is the art link:  
> http://78.media.tumblr.com/22ed4af46ad77fe170532bb3d295e23e/tumblr_ozguwbWQG41rgfh21o1_1280.jpg  
> It's by Blue-Pointer

The cafe watched as two teens at an EDEN terminal suddenly glowed and then logged out. One of the teens unexpectedly logged back in but his real body went with him. That wasn’t normal. “Why did it have to be us? I was doing perfectly fine as a normal human being before this mess happened. Now our EDEN avatars have merged with our physical bodies giving us cyber powers that we can’t control yet,” the rambling, genius son of EDEN’s creator lamented. 

Bucky was only vaguely aware of what the other boy was saying. He was too busy feeling where the real metal arm met his shoulder. He was so used to it only existing in EDEN. The nautical shell virus attacked both of them as they were logging out of the same terminal. During the midst of the attack, they were logged out and their EDEN avatars somehow managed to leave cyberspace and merge with their physical bodies. Stark, in the time since they had logged out of EDEN, had discovered that he could enter his phone as if it were a EDEN terminal. “Are you even listening to me?” Stark asked in a deadpan tone. “Yes, we have powers we don’t know the extent of or how this happened. Most probably, that grey shell virus is what is causing EDEN syndrome. We are lucky that it caused this in us instead of what happened to the others,” the boy with the metal arm replied. “Also, we might want to get out of this cafe. People are staring at us.” Stark looked around and nodded. Both boys fled from the cafe. As the boys were running down the street, a black Maserati Quattroporte pulled up beside them and kept pace with them. The boys stopped and the driver rolled down the window. “Get in,” a feminine voice yelled. The boys noticed the flashing lights of a police car coming around the next building, looked at each other, and jumped in the back of the car. As they buckled up, the woman took off down the side street next to them and narrowly missed the cop car.

“So if I could ask, who are you,” Stark asked the woman in the driver’s seat. “If I wasn’t aware that you two were just in harrowing situation, I would be offended,” the woman said, looking into the back seat. The boys gawked. They were being driven by the Black Widow. “Now that you two are aware of who I am, can you tell me who you are,” Natasha asked, politely. “I’m Tony Stark, son of Howard Stark. He created EDEN. Call me Tony, though. Being called Stark reminds me of my father. And we don’t get along,” Star- Tony said. Tony was looking at Natasha’s flaming red hair when he mentioned his father. The boy with the metal arm sighed and said, “I don’t know my entire name. I know I like to be called Bucky, but that’s all I know. Apparently, I was in an accident around the time EDEN was created eight years ago. I lost my arm and my memories. When my EDEN avatar was created, the representatives added the metal arm so I could function normally in cyberspace. I’m just glad that whatever happened with that virus caused my metal arm to appear in real life. It feels good having two arms again.” Both Natasha and Tony stared at the brown-haired boy. “Where do you stay and why do you just wander around EDEN?” Tony asked, curious about the boy with the same powers as his. “I’m homeless. I stay in one of the shelters. Everything I own is in this bag at my feet. As for the wandering in EDEN, I was hoping that someone would recognize me and tell me who I am,” Bucky explained, ducking his head down and looking at the car’s floorboards. “You’re fifteen. Why are you homeless and not in a foster home?” Natasha asked, aghast and mildly curious. “All the homes I was put into were abusive towards me. At one point, one of the men tried to rape me because he thought I couldn’t fight back with only one arm. I proved him wrong and got out of that house. That was the last time I spent time in a foster home. I went to the homeless shelter that day. The system still doesn’t know where I’m at,” Bucky replied in a monotone voice. Tony quickly rolled down the window and threw up. Natasha’s expression locked down and she sped the car up along the country road they had jumped on as soon as they left the city.

“Where are we going?” Bucky asked after several minutes. He was bothered by the silence in the car after he had explained why he was in a homeless shelter. “Avengers headquarters. It’s the safest place for you two right now. Also, the other Avengers and I have been affected by the virus in the same way you two have been. So far, we are the only ones to be affected like this,” Natasha replied, her hand turning digital. The boys looked at each other, wondering why they got this power alongside the Avengers. Why were they chosen? “What’s going to happen now? My dad will be looking for me,” Tony comments. Natasha nods her head in acknowledgement, “Steve’ll call him and explain that you are caught up in an Avengers investigation as a witness. He’ll tell Howard that it would be safer for you to be around the compound than to rely on security that could be infiltrated from the inside.” Tony tilted his head and looked up, tapping his fingers on the window. He suddenly jerked and yelled out, “ Infiltrated?! Dad uses SHIELD agents as security. They have measures to prevent that kind of thing from happening.” Natasha gave him a deadpan look and shook her head. Bucky watched as Tony’s shoulders, still shaking from the the exertion of yelling, dropped and a look of wide-eyed horror crossed his face. “Natasha, what do you mean by that?” Bucky inquired, slightly scared by the fact that a government agency could be infiltrated by a terrorist organization. That fear must have translated in his tone of voice because Natasha’s gaze softened and she tells the story of Project Paperclip and Arnim Zola. Bucky and Tony grab each other’s hand and shrink back into the seats. They quickly looked at their hands and yanked them back, each boy giving a nervous and fear ridden giggle. “So what you’re telling us is that the only ones we can trust right now are ourselves and the Avengers?” Tony reiterates with an angered filled tone. Natasha simply nods. Tony huffed and turned his head to glare out the window. Bucky swiveled his eyes between Natasha and Tony, brow furrowed. He feels like he should know Natasha on a more personal level but doesn’t know why he feels like that. Shrugging his shoulders, Bucky leans back and closes his eyes.

  
  


Bucky jerked awake, unaware of when the car stopped moving. Tony was slumped against the window, mouth open and drooling in his sleep. Bucky smiled at the dorky image that Tony gave when he was asleep. Before the virus, Bucky had been following Tony around for a few days because he felt the same way about Tony that he had just had with Natasha. He felt like he should know Tony. He was cocky, arrogant, and self-absorbed in EDEN. Now though, with the events that had happened within the last several hours, Bucky was seeing the more insecure, intelligent, and caring side of Tony Stark. “If you are done staring at him, you can help carry him inside,” Natasha whispered in Bucky’s ear. Bucky jumped and turned to glare at Natasha, only to notice the air horn can in her left hand. He pouted. That had been what had woken him up. “Don’t give me that look. I was going to wake Tony up first, but he is a heavy sleeper. Wouldn’t wake up even after I put a spit soaked finger in his ear. The air horn was a last resort. Instead, it got you up. That means you can carry him,” Natasha concurred. Bucky agreed. If a spit soaked finger won’t do the job, move on to the air horn. Bucky blushed upon realizing that he’d have to carry Tony inside. It wasn’t like Bucky hadn’t noticed how hot Tony was. He might have developed a small crush after having followed Tony around in EDEN for a few days. The crush had grown a little seeing a different side of Tony Stark.

Bucky stepped out of the car and walked to the driver’s side rear door. Natasha opened the door so Bucky could use both hands to catch Tony as he slid out the car without the door to hold him up. After shifting Tony into a bridal carry, Bucky followed Natasha into the Avengers Compound. As they were passing by the living room, Tony shifted in his sleep, tucking himself further into Bucky’s chest, and mumbled, “So firm. Feels so good.” Bucky lit up like a fire engine while Natasha quietly laughed from in front of him. Still blushing, Bucky arrived at the kitchen where a sandy haired man was beginning to make coffee in a coffee pot. Natasha walked up to the man and kissed him. The man smiled at Natasha before noticing Bucky and the still sleeping Tony and asked, “Who are they?” Natasha whacked him in the back of the head and said, “They are the reason our sensors went off earlier.” “You mean, the sensors that detect virus attacks. How’d they not get EDEN Syndrome?” the man inquired.

Just as Natasha was going to answer, the aroma of coffee reached Bucky and conked out Tony. Tony’s nose twitched at the scent of coffee and he jerked in Bucky’s arms. His eyes opened and met Bucky’s. He squeaked and tumbled out of Bucky’s arms. Bucky blinked owlishly. Picking himself off the floor, Tony threw himself at the coffee pot. Bucky is pretty sure Tony meant to pour a cup of coffee, but that’s not what happened. Instead, Tony went digital and jumped into the coffee machine. The man blinked and said, “That answers my question. They ended up like us. Also, awww, coffee machine, no.” Natasha shook her head and jumped after Tony. 

Five minutes later, Natasha and Tony jumped out of the coffee machine to the scene of Bucky and the sandy haired man in an arm wrestling match. Bucky slammed the man’s hand down on the table and exclaimed, “Five to nothin’! I win again.” The man straightened when he saw Natasha. Bucky noticed his reaction and froze. “It’s nice to see the two of you getting along. Tony and Bucky, this is Clint Barton otherwise known as Hawkeye. Clint, these two are Tony Stark and Bucky. They’ll be staying here with us until we figure out what is going on and put a stop to it,” Natasha explained to the three. Bucky watched as Tony buzzed in his seat, clearly excited to meet Clint. Clint noticed and turned to Tony, but before he could say anything, Tony started spouting off technical jargon while occasionally saying the word ‘bow’ followed by more jargon. Bucky and Natasha stared, wide-eyed, at Tony while Clint started laughing. Tony froze, a look of hurt overshadowing his face, when he heard the laughter. Clint stopped laughing and said, “I don’t understand half of what you talk about, but if you can improve my bow, go for it.” Tony beamed, hurt look falling off his face faster than rain. Bucky’s heart started beating faster. At that moment, three new people entered the kitchen. One was an absolute beefcake of a blonde with a hammer tied to his belt. The second was a short, curly haired man with glasses. And the last one was an African-American with a goatee.

“Friend Natasha, who are these young humans in our home?” the blonde inquired. Natasha smiled and replied, “Those young humans are Tony Stark and Bucky. They were attacked by a virus and ended up like us.” The blonde gave a belly laugh, scooped the two boys up, and said, “Merrily met, young warriors. I am Thor Odinson of Asgard. We will go on many grand adventures together.” The boys’ faces bulged from lack of oxygen. The curly haired man tapped Thor’s arm and said, “Thor, you’re holding on too tightly. They can’t breathe.” Thor immediately let go of them. Tony and Bucky both began to quickly drag air into their lungs from where they were standing. Thor looked sheepishly at them and boomed, “I am so sorry, young warriors. I forget that humans are much frailer compared to Asgardians. It will not happen again.” Bucky managed to rasp, “Thank you whoever reminded Thor.” The curly haired man smiled and said, “You’re welcome. My name is Doctor Bruce Banner, but call me Bruce.” Tony lit up and tried to speak jargon, but the recent lack of air prevented him from getting more than a word out. Tony pouted, which made him even more beautiful in Bucky’s eyes. Bruce chuckled and advised, “Don’t try to speak. Your body is trying to collect the oxygen it was deprived of while being hugged by Thor. Since you are staying here, you can talk to me anytime.” Both boys gave him a thumb up.

“Since you boys can’t ask who I am, I’ll let you know anyways. My name’s Sam Wilson, the coolest member of the Avengers,” the African-American man with a goatee joked. Bucky and Tony looked at him dubiously. Natasha chuckled and said, “Sam, they obviously don’t believe you. They know the coolest Avenger is me.” The boys beamed at Natasha while Sam grumbled. Suddenly, the elevator dinged and a new voice called out, “Hey, Clint. I thought it was your turn to make breakfast?” Clint’s eyes widened and he rushed to the fridge. “It is my turn, Cap, but we have some unexpected guests. I completely forgot about breakfast amidst the introductions,” Clint said as another blonde walked into the kitchen. Said blonde froze when he saw Bucky. Bucky tilted his head in confusion at the blonde’s reaction. “Bucky?” the blonde managed to garble out. Bucky was very confused and asked, “How do you know my name? We haven’t been introduced yet.” The blonde’s face fell and he said, “I’m Steve Rogers.” Tony began to shift in place with a look of obvious excitement. Bucky smiled gently at him and said, “Spit it out.” Tony smiled wide and exclaimed, “You’re Captain America! My dad talks about you all the time. He even let me help work on your newest uniform. He even told me that my idea to make a kevlar-vibranium weave for your uniform was a good idea.” Before Bucky or anyone could pull Tony out of his fanboying, a bright flash of light knocked all of them out.

 

Bucky was the first one to wake up. He had a pounding headache but was still worried about Tony. He looked to his right which was where Tony was standing before that weird light appeared. He saw Tony on the ground, not moving. Bucky quickly made his way over to him. He checked him over for injuries, thankful when he didn’t find any. Tony began to stir and opened his eyes. “Please tell me no one kissed me,” Tony said, horrified at the thought. Bucky smiled and chuckled. “No one kissed you. But you need to help me wake the others up. We don’t know what that light did,” Bucky explained. Tony nodded. They went around and woke everyone else up. Less than a minute after waking Sam up, two different alarms went off. One was the typical intruder alarm and the other was a low tuba-sounding alarm. Steve and Natasha looked at each other. “What’s the tuba alarm for?” Tony asked. “It alerts us when there’s a massive virus attack. The one that affected you two just caused a ping on our phones and wasn’t that urgent. I was already in the city so I swung by to investigate. Good thing I did or you two wouldn’t have had any clue what to do. Steve, what do we deal with first?” Natasha asked, torn between wanting to go after the intruders and saving people from a virus attack. Steve looked deep in thought for a moment then said, “Natasha, Sam, and Bruce will go and deal with the virus attack. As much as I don’t want an intruder to make off with any items in the Vault, civilian lives matter more. Thor, Clint, and I will stay with Tony and Bucky in the kitchen until you three get back. Once you guys are back, we will deal with the intruder or intruders together.” Tony looked like he was about to argue, but Bucky shook his head. They were not trained to deal with stuff like this. Tony glared at Bucky but relented, realizing what Bucky already understood. At that, Steve nodded and the race was on. Natasha, Sam, and Bruce left to the location of the virus attack. Steve went and grabbed his shield. When Bucky saw the shield, he experienced a sense of vertigo. As he wobbled, Tony grabbed his arm to steady him and asked, “What’s wrong?” Bucky replied in an out of breath tone, “I’ve seen that shield before. Not like a graphic design for t-shirts, but like I’ve held that shield before.” Tony’s eyes widened. Then a thoughtful look passed over his face and he said, “Why don’t you ask Steve about it? He might know something.” Bucky nodded. When Steve and the others sent them concerned looks, Tony lied, “He fell harder than I did after that light. He’s just experiencing some vertigo from that. Should be fine by the time the others get back.” As the three men nodded, Bucky smiled at Tony.

As quickness was necessary in this case, unlike with Tony and Bucky being picked up by Natasha who was already in the city, the three going after the massive virus attack took the Quinjet. Within thirty minutes of them leaving, Tony and Clint were involved in a discussion of what upgrades Clint would like on his bow. Bucky had sidled up to Steve, hoping to ask how he knew his name without being told. “Steve, how did you know my name? Please don’t lie to me. All I’ve wanted in the last eight years is to know who I am,” Bucky pleaded in a whisper. Steve looked stricken and also said in a whisper, “I don’t know if you’d believe me. It’s that crazy. You’d probably think I was lying to you.” Bucky then whispered, “Try me. Any explanation is better than none.” Steve looked at him and whispered, “Okay, but we wait for the others to get back and deal with the intruders first. Capiche?” Bucky nodded, understanding that the discussion was not top priority right now.

Three hours after Natasha, Sam, and Bruce left, they returned to the kitchen with four new guests. The new guests were two adults and two teens. As soon as Tony saw the red headed girl and African-American boy, his jaw dropped. “Pepper! Rhodey! What are you guys doing here? Not that I’m not glad to see you, that is,” Tony stammered. The girl, Pepper according to Tony, let out a cry, grabbed Tony in a fierce bear hug, and garbled, “We were just sh-sh-shopping in EDEN when these multiple grey nautical shells attacked the sh-sh-shopping center. They’d blocked the exits, trapping us in. Those that weren’t bl-bl-blocking the exits started attacking people. Rhodey and I were almost next when,” gesturing to the man with an eyepatch and the woman in a black and white catsuit, “they showed up with guns, stood in front of us, and started shooting at them. They brushed all four of us as they retreated from the gunfire and then we started convulsing. I don’t know what happens next.” Natasha spoke up then, “We arrived in EDEN just as that happened. Sam flew over the blockade and drove the viruses further away from them. I cleared an entrance and drove a few of them away from some survivors. Hulk did one of his gamma blasts that cleared the rest of them away from the area. After we had logged everyone out, including the four brushed by the viruses, and as we were moving the afflicted four to the Quinjet, we noticed that they had developed digital powers like us.”

“How many got EDEN Syndrome?” Steve asked, shaken and surprised by four more additions to the digital powers confusion. The boy, Rhodey, snorted and said, “Too many, sir. Whatever these things are, they are getting smarter and eating more data.” While Tony lit up like he had an idea, the woman in the black and white catsuit said, “To those of you who don’t know me, I am Maria Hill, deputy director of SHIELD. I am also one of the few trustworthy agents left. Over fifty people got EDEN Syndrome in this attack by-” “Eaters,” Tony interrupted. Everyone looked at him. “What did you say?” Maria asked. “Something Rhodey said. He said that these viruses seemed to eat data. So call them Eaters,” Tony replied. “Maria, you have to admit it’s a good name for them,” Natasha said. “Kid has a point, Maria. These are more than mere viruses,” the man with an eyepatch said. Maria harrumphed. “Who’s the pirate?” Tony asked. The man raised his single eyebrow while everyone else just groaned. “My name is Nick Fury, director of SHIELD,” the man answered. Tony paled, then exploded.

“You! You are the reason my dad didn’t give two fucks about me! He was getting ready to quit looking for Steve and his buddy because I was about to be born. He wanted to be there for me. Until  _ you _ came along. You told him that the serum could have kept Steve alive. You told him that his buddy could have gotten a version of the serum and survived as well. Once he heard that he amped up the search. And even after he found Steve and his buddy when I was five, he still didn’t give a flying fuck about me. It was ‘Steve this’ and ‘Steve that’. ‘Why can’t you be more like Steve, Tony?’ ‘Steve could have done better than this piece of crap.’ The only times he has ever praised me is when I come up with an idea that can better protect Steve. And he takes all the credit for MY inventions. Because of you, my dad hates me. Because of you, I live in the shadow of men worth more than me. Because of you, I don’t have a father,” Tony screamed at the top of his lungs. Bucky barely caught him before he collapsed, sobbing. Bucky hugged Tony to his chest, slowly rocking him. When Bucky looked up to gaze across the room, he saw Steve sitting in a chair looking as if he wanted to pass out. He saw Sam hovering over Steve’s shoulders, obviously worried about his state of mind. He saw Natasha close her eyes and pinch the bridge of her nose. He saw Bruce’s eyes turn green. He saw Clint glare at Fury. He saw Thor twirl his hammer. He saw Maria shake her head. He saw and felt Rhodey crouch beside him, taking one of Tony’s hands in his. But it was Pepper that surprised everyone. She marched straight to Fury and glocked him across the face with a sweet right hook.

As everyone, sans Fury who was holding a broken nose, stared at Pepper in shock, she began to rant, “What  _ right _ did  _ you  _ have to tell Howard that information? What  _ high horse _ are you on? You  _ knew _ he was going to quit looking. But you didn’t want to lose the only chance  _ you _ had at finding the serum.  _ You _ didn’t even know for sure if the serum would’ve kept Steve and his buddy alive. You  _ lied _ to get what you wanted.  _ You _ ruined Tony’s life with your greed. I hope you’re ashamed, Fury. Because I believe this just shows everyone that you can’t be trusted.”

Rhodey then spoke up, murder in his voice, “Never have I  _ ever _ wanted to punch a superior officer as much as I want to right now. I have to thank Pepper for doing that for Tony and I. When I joined the Air Force Junior ROTC, I thought everything was simple. Dress properly, follow orders, and respect your superior officers. I never realised that I couldn’t trust a superior officer. I’ve just had my worldview shatter into pieces.

But you know what really gets me, Fury? Going over to Tony’s house and hearing Howard yell at him. Having Tony cry in my arms, wondering why Howard never loved him. Watching a drunk Howard throw a broken shot glass at Tony and having to clean a three-inch gash on his face. And now you’re telling me that all the pain Tony has gone through, everything, could have been avoided  _ HAD YOU KEPT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SHUT _ . You disgust me, Fury. I can work with you to solve this Eater business, but after that, stay the hell away from me and mine.”

Fury, whose nose had healed during Rhodey’s rant from the digital powers, paled. Suddenly, Natasha, Clint, and Steve slammed their SHIELD badges on the table. “Грязная свинья. Я больше не уважаю и не доверяю вам. С меня хватит. Как я уверен, Коулсон тоже,” Natasha spat in her mother language of Russian. “Już cię nie znam,” Clint said in Polish, the language his mother spoke to him before English. “Mincinos,” Steve muttered in Romanian, a language he picked from the Barnes family.

Bucky brought a hand to his face, how’d he know those things and who is the Barnes family?

“We can deal with this after the intruders, you three. Let’s just handle one problem at a time,” Maria said in a disappointed tone. Steve nodded and grabbed his shield. “I’ll go first, then the rest of you follow,” Steve said, steeling himself. They nodded. As Steve moved out of the kitchen and into the living room, the rest of them followed. When Steve froze upon reaching the living room, the group rammed into him and started a dog pile in the doorway of the living room. “What the hell you stop for, Steve?” Clint asked from near the bottom of the pile. “Making sure I wasn’t hallucinating,” Steve replied from the bottom of the pile. Bucky, who was last in line and at the top of the pile, looked into the living room and exclaimed, “Sweet Mary, Joseph, and Jesus! Steve, if you saw weird looking creatures sitting on the couches and floors, then you’re not hallucinating. I see them, too.” “Ditto,” Tony breathed from underneath Bucky. Bucky scrambled to get off him before his body could betray him by getting hard. As the rest of the group untangled themselves from the pile and moved into the living room, a soft male voice said, “We’re not weird. We’re Digimon.” Bucky looked down to his right and noticed a labrador-sized, yellow, furry lizard-like bipedal creature wearing black and purple samurai armor with a red triangle-shaped gem on its forehead standing beside him. Bucky startled and asked, “Digimon? Who are you?” “Digital Monsters. I’m Ryudamon, your Digimon partner,” the furry lizard answered. Before he could ask what Ryudamon meant, Tony asked, “Digimon partners?” Another Digimon walked up to Tony’s left side. It was also bipedal, furry and lizard-like, but it was a lilac color, had small wings, also had a red triangle-shaped gem on its forehead, had white socks, and its shoulders reached up to Tony’s hips. “My name is Dorumon and I’m Tony’s partner. What Ryudamon meant was that when each of you received your digital powers, King Drasil decided to give each of you a digital companion that could help you control your now permanent powers and also be your constant friend no matter what happens. We are here for you guys and to help defend this world. But we’ve also come with another mission,” a crystal-like female voice came from the lilac lizard.

“And what would that mission be, Dorumon?” Steve asked, as the whole room heard the conversations Bucky and Tony were having with their partners. Before Dorumon could answer, another Digimon stepped forward. This one was also bipedal and lizard-like, but had scales instead of fur, was red with black markings, had long claws on each hand, had wings over its ears, and was tall enough to reach Steve’s chest. “Save our original world from the beings you call Eaters. King Drasil, our version of Yggdrasil, determined that someone in this world was deliberately creating Eaters. At first, he had no idea what they could do. Then one Eater completely devoured one of our forests and all of the Digimon within it. He was horrified. It was around that time that the Avengers encountered the Eaters for the first time. King Drasil managed to affect the Eaters long enough to give the Avengers digital powers instead of EDEN Syndrome. He did the same thing when Bucky and Tony encountered them. And then again when Pepper, Rhodey, Maria, and Fury were cornered by Eaters. He wanted to keep you safe. He also hoped that you would be able to stop whoever was making the Eaters in this world. I’m Guilmon and Steve’s my partner,” a strong female voice explained. “Do you know who it is that is making the Eaters?” Maria asked. A Digimon jumped into Maria’s arm. It looked like a labrador puppy with a gold collar. “King Drasil suspects it could be someone in SHIELD or Howard Stark. I’m Salamon and Maria’s partner,” the puppy Digimon said in a buttery female voice. Tony grabbed at Bucky’s hand, staggered by the possibility of his sperm donor being the cause of all the EDEN Syndrome patients. “Don’t forget that that’s not the only reason, Salamon,” a sultry female voice reminded Salamon. The voice came from a Digimon whose armor was painted black with red flame details. She also wore a dark blue cape. Her face was hidden behind a helmet with a golden, flame-like crest welded onto it with a horn sticking out of the middle. She was also twice the size of a human. It was a good thing that the ceiling was so tall in the compound, Bucky thought. “Oh, you’re right, Tactimon. King Drasil also wanted us to warn that other Digimon might also come to Earth. Some might be like us and have human partners while others might be violent or just trying to get away from Eaters,” Salamon explained. “So what are we supposed to do about it, Tactimon?” Fury asked gruffly. Tactimon turned to him and glared, stating, “I may be your Digimon partner but I don’t agree with some of the decisions you’ve made. You need to start thinking with your heart and mind, not just your mind. You’ve just lost three of your best agents because of this. I have no doubt that once Phil hears of this that the count will go up to four.”

“You would be right about that, Tactimon. Fury, expect my resignation as soon as this event is taken care of,” Phil Coulson stated while walking in with a pink rabbit-like Digimon that had two sets of purple marked ears and a moon medallion. “Lunamon!” Salamon called out. “Hey, Salamon. King Drasil saved this agent who was responding to a virus attack in different area to that big one in the shopping center. I am now his Digimon partner. He’s great,” a soft-spoken female voice responded.

“How many more attacks besides the shopping center were there, Lunamon,” a strong male voice asked. Bucky noticed that the voice belonged to a Kevlar-wearing, blue-camo skinned mini-dinosaur standing by Rhodey. “Including the one Phil was involved in, there were five besides the shopping center attack. A combined total of three hundred people were given EDEN Syndrome, Commandramon,” Lunamon explained, jumping into Phil’s arms. “Damnit! We have to stop this, Tactimon. I don’t want the next time Rhodey encounters Eaters to be the one that gives him EDEN Syndrome. I can’t lose my partner,” Commandramon exclaimed, shaking.

“Calm down, Commandramon. We are well aware that this problem needs to be solved. But we have to do it in steps. We don’t even know who’s creating the Eaters,” a raspy female voice came out of the white and gold tech-marked weasel-like Digimon that had curled around Natasha’s neck. “I know that, Kudamon. It just scares me that I could lose him. What would you do if Natasha was harmed?” Commandramon replied. Kudamon just gave him a look.

“We have time, you two. Right now, let’s just finish introducing ourselves so Steve can explain some things to Bucky and Tony. I’m Labramon and Bruce is my partner,” a white with purple ears and tail sheepdog Digimon said in a deep baritone. The remaining Digimon looked sheepish as Labramon went to sit at Bruce’s feet.

“I’m Hawkmon and Clint’s my partner,” a jovial male voice said, originating from a red hawk-like Digimon with a feather sticking up from a headband on his head. He moved to stand by Clint.

“I’m Patamon and Thor is my partner,” a gravelly male voice stated, coming from an orange guinea-pig like Digimon with wings by his ears. He flew to Thor and landed on his head.

“I’m Falcomon and Sam’s my partner,” a smoky female voice told the room, coming from a small, black falcon-like Digimon with a purple vest. She walked to Sam and shook his hand.

“I’m Coronamon and Pepper’s my partner,” a high-pitched female voice said, coming from a fire-orange, bipedal lion cub-like Digimon with a flame at the end of her tail. She jumped into Pepper’s arms.

The newly partnered humans stared at their Digimon with varying different feelings running through them.

“As nice as this is, Labramon is right. Steve does need to explain to Bucky and Tony some information that Bucky is missing. Let’s sit down on the couches,” Guilmon suggests.

After everyone is settled, Steve begins.

“After Howard woke us up, Bucky and I were given time to adjust to the new century and the loss of Bucky’s left arm from the fight with Schmidt over the Tesseract. That took us almost a year. Bucky had refused to return back to the field when we were given the all clear by the doctors. Said he was more of a liability to me than a help with a lost arm. I didn’t believe that but I respected his wishes. Two years went by without Bucky being involved in anything. Then, a villain the Avengers had been fighting for several weeks attacked the Compound and Bucky was hit with a beam while pushing a civilian contractor out of the villain’s way. By the time I reached him, the beam had done its damage. Bucky was an eight-year-old again and scans showed that he had permanently lost his memories of before he was de-aged. I wanted to keep him here at the Compound, but Fury had pointed out that it would be too dangerous for him to stay. I told him I’d move out of the Compound so Bucky could stay with me. I thought Fury had agreed, but the next morning Bucky was gone and Fury wouldn’t tell me where he took him. I tried looking for him but Fury blocked me at every step. That was what prompted the entire team to stop listening to Fury and to only interact with Coulson and other lower agents. What he did to Tony was the final straw, as you guys saw, and we quit SHIELD,” Steve ends his story.

Tony was speechless and frozen in his seat as the new knowledge of Fury’s machinations and Bucky’s past filtered through. Bucky, though, wasn’t frozen and launched himself at Fury with his metal fist raised. Tactimon caught him and held him in a hug. Bucky struggled before bursting into heartbreaking sobs. Natasha whispered into Steve’s ear what Bucky had told her in the car. Steve roared and lifted Fury into the air, screaming, “DID YOU EVEN BOTHER TO CHECK ON HIM?! DID YOU?!” Fury was paling rapidly from the lack of oxygen. Guilmon eventually had to slap Steve to get him to let Fury go.

“Let’s calm down for now. Fighting about it won’t change anything. We have to focus on getting rid of the Eaters, helping the innocent Digimon that come to Earth, and stopping the violent Digimon that come to Earth,” Tactimon summarized while still holding Bucky. Steve huffed and sat down, glaring at Fury. Tony patted the couch beside him and Tactimon placed Bucky there. Bucky then latched onto Tony, still shaken up by the information he had just learned.

“Alright, but I don’t have to like it. Fury, stay out of our way while still helping civilians. The team and I will handle the big Eater attacks and the violent Digimon. Maria, could you help Bucky and Tony on their missions? Bucky and Tony, I’ll train you to help take on the bigger events but for now, can I trust you two to help the innocent Digimon that are escaping from the Eaters?” Steve stated, voice shaking with barely contained rage. Bucky and Tony nodded, understanding that the rage wasn’t directed at them.

“I could have JARVIS, the AI I built, keep track of the cases involving violent and innocent Digimon. He could let us know when we are needed and when you guys are,” Tony suggested as he stood and brought Bucky up with him. Steve nodded and motioned to Natasha to lead them to the bedrooms after noticing how they both swayed with exhaustion. Natasha smiled and signaled for the boys to follow her, Kudamon still around her neck. The boys began to shuffle after her, Ryudamon and Dorumon sticking close to their sides.

**Author's Note:**

> Грязная свинья. Я больше не уважаю и не доверяю вам. С меня хватит. Как я уверен, Коулсон тоже "Filthy pig. I have no more respect or trust for you. I quit. As I'm sure Coulson will, too." Rough translation through Google.  
> Już cię nie znam "I don't know you anymore." Rough translation by Google  
> Mincinos "Liar" Google translate

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fanart for Digimon: Avengers Assemble by zola9612](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739257) by [blue_pointer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/blue_pointer)




End file.
